The UC Berkeley demography program is widely recognized as one of the leading centers of demographic training and research in general, and particularly in the demography and economics of aging. The program is also known for its strengths in formal demography and in the mathematical and statistical modeling of demographic and other social phenomena. Our graduates hold academic positions at leading universities and research centers worldwide, in departments of sociology, economics, anthropology, demography, history, and statistics. Most are strongly committed to research that lies squarely within demography, rather than in other areas with only peripheral ties to demography. Centered in the Department of Demography, our training program is interdisciplinary by design, with a hub-and-spoke structure. Some trainees earn a Ph.D. in Demography per se, or a Ph.D. in Sociology and Demography as part of a new joint program. All Demography Ph.D. candidates are required to earn an ancillary M.A. in a field considered complementary to demography. In addition, we draw students and trainees from other units on campus (primarily from Economics, but also from Sociology, Anthropology, Public Health, and Public Policy). Although they are working toward a Ph.D. in another program, they do substantial coursework in Demography, either to earn the M.A. in Demography or to complete a specialized field option within their own Ph.D. track. Similarly, most training faculty have formal affiliations with one or more departments or teaching units outside of Demography. In terms of their primary appointments, four of the faculty are in Demography, four in Economics, and one in the Business school. This distinguished group includes four members of the National Academy of Sciences, a Nobel Laureate, two recipients of the Mindel C. Sheps Award (for outstanding research in mathematical demography or demographic methods), two recipients of the John Bates Clark Medal (for the best economist under the age of 40), and holders of many other honors and awards.